With the increased levels of obesity present in society and the relatively recent focus on maintaining a healthy weight, a number of dietary supplements and other weight loss compositions have been produced. A number of these rely heavily on methylxanthines, such as caffeine, and often potential dangerous levels of such. Caffeine-based weight loss products have a number of side effects, including adrenal burn-out, increased blood pressure, mood swings, jitteriness and anxiety. Such side effects are undesirable and potentially hazardous to the health. Other weight loss products often include a large amount of fibre or fibre compounds which increase potential allergic reactions and may result in bloating and/or gas.
There is therefore a need for a weight loss method and composition that stimulates the physiological mechanisms relating to weight loss to provide at least one of optimized, safe, and effective weight loss. There is a further need for a weight loss composition that uses ingredients which have been shown to be safe for consumption in humans